


Christmas With the Doctor, 2015

by TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers/pseuds/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas!</p>
<p>That's about it, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas With the Doctor, 2015

**Author's Note:**

> My 'River is coming back!!!!!' fic! I had to do one. Although, it didn't turn out quite the way I expected. It's more Eleven meets Twelve than River meets Twelve, but I tried.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading! :)

The Eleventh Doctor materialized his TARDIS outside the Pond's house on Christmas day in the year 2015. He opened the doors and stepped out of his ship, followed by River Song. The Doctor ran across the road weighed down with his and River's luggage and copious amounts of presents.

 

 

The Twelfth Doctor wandered around the control console pulling levers and pressing buttons. He wasn't quite sure where the TARDIS was taking him and his young freind, Clara, but it was definitely on Earth. The corners of his mouth twitched into a quick smile at the thought of his favourite planet.

Clara came pelting into the control room as the Doctor pulled the dematerialization lever and landed the ship.

"Where are we this time?" Clara asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes that screamed for adventure.

The Doctor consulted one of the scanner screens before answering.

"Earth, Christmas day in the year 2015 AD," he read aloud.

"Oh, I love Christmas! Is it snowing for once?"

"Not anymore. But it has been. Let's go and have a look," and with that, the Doctor dragged Clara out into the snow.

 

 

The Pond's front door opened before the Eleventh Doctor and River could get there, and a ginger woman appeared in the doorway.

"There you are. You're two days late, you know," Amy Pond informed her daughter and son-in-law.

"Sorry, mother. I let him drive," River said, indicating the Doctor.

"What on Earth did you do that for?"

"It is Christmas."

"It is now. Come in."

Amy shut the door behind them.

 

 

The Twelfth Doctor and Clara trudged through the snowy streets, trying to find out where on Earth they were.

"It's definitely England," the Doctor told Clara.

"Do you think I'm here somewhere? Future me, I mean," she asked.

"I don't know. And it would be far too dangerous to find out."

"What's wrong with dangerous? You love dangerous."

"I married dangerous. But that's not the point, Clara. There's good dangerous and bad dangerous. And you meeting yourself would be bad dangerous."

"And what kind is your wife?"

"Oh, River is definitely good dangerous."

 

 

The Eleventh Doctor, River, Amy and Rory were out in the park opposite the Pond's house. There were lots of kids playing in the new snow and a few parents dotted about, chatting to each other. The Doctor, River and Rory helped the kids to build a snowman while Amy just sat and watched. She seemed a bit sad but no-one dared to comment on it.

 

 

"But you're always meeting yourself. It's my turn," Clara reasoned after half an hours thought.

"What? I think I may have skipped something," Twelve raised his impressive eyebrows at his companion.

"You said it was bad dangerous to meet yourself, yet you do it all the time."

"No I don't! That only happens occasionally."

"Doesn't change anything."

"It's always an accident and I know what I'm doing. It's not as if I'm a novice like you."

"Then, if I've got you, how can it be so dangerous?"

"It just is! You are not meeting yourself, Clara!"

"So, what are we going to do instead of seeing me?"

"Keep exploring and try to find out where we are. I think I recognize this bit."

The Doctor turned a corner. On the street there was a row of houses opposite a park. The Doctor saw the blonde curls immediately before spotting himself and parents-in-law. He rested his hand against a wall to steady himself. His long lost, glorious Ponds were right in front of his eyes and he felt like crying. And there was River! She was right there, saving his previous self's bowtie by sacrificing her scarf to the snowman they were building. Oh, he hadn't seen his family in so long. He couldn't go over and talk to them because he was already there and he'd find it too difficult to leave without them. Just watching them broke his hearts. They all looked so happy.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked, standing next to the Doctor.

"Don't you recognize some of them?" He gestured towards the crowd of people in the park.

"Hold on! Is that River? And you! The other you! What are you doing there?"

"Never mind that. We've got to go before they spot us."

 

 

River looked towards the Doctor's eleventh self when she'd finished wrapping her scarf around the snowman. She was about to say something witty when she caught a glimpse of a middle-aged man over her husband's shoulder. She recognized him. She'd seen that version of the Doctor many times and was just as fond of him as she was the young, clumsy idiot next to her.

River made her excuses and crossed the road.

 

 

"She's coming this way," Clara noticed.

"A gold star to the English teacher. I'm glad my granddaughter wasn't at Coal Hill in this time period," Twelve muttered.

"What?!?"

"Hello, sweetie!" River exclaimed when she reached the older version of her husband.

"Hello, my love," the Doctor pulled his wife to him and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Oh, you hug her, then," Clara stated.

"Of course he does, Clara," River smiled sweetly at the Doctor's companion before kissing the Doctor fiercely on the lips.

 

 

"Doctor," Rory called. "I know she's my daughter and everything and I trust her, but..."

"But?" Eleven prompted.

"But she appears to be kissing another man."

The Doctor couldn't believe his ears. He trusted his family and knew that River wouldn't cheat and Rory wouldn't lie. The Doctor was completely confused, which must have shown on his face because Rory repeated himself before pointing the way River had gone. The Doctor looked where Rory was pointing and saw River with an older man with lipstick on his face.

The Doctor recognized the older man straight away.

"It can't be," he muttered under his breath.

 

 

"Oops! Younger you's noticed," Clara tugged on the older Doctor's sleeve.

"Oh, no," River sighed.

The Eleventh Doctor reached them and stared at Twelve with a shocked expression.

"You are not possible," Eleven uttered quietly. "How...?"

"How can I be you, considering the fact that you have no regenerations left?" Twelve clarified.

"Quite."

"Spoilers," River smirked.

The Twelfth Doctor looked sadly at his feet as he remembered the siege of Trensalore and how sure he was that he was going to die. Eleven noticed his older self's expression and frowned.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"Him? Happy? Not a chance," Clara answered.

"Thank you, Clara," Twelve glared at his friend. "Yes, I am happy."

"Since when? You're the grumpiest man I've ever met."

"That doesn't make me unhappy!"

"You hardly ever look happy."

"Yes he does!" River told Clara.

"When?" Clara asked.

"All the time."

"Yes, but you're there then," Twelve said shyly.

"Clingy," Clara accused.

River smiled at her older husband with a besotted expression.

"We can't stay," Twelve said, mostly to remind himself.

"Yeah," Eleven agreed, glancing over his shoulder at his confused parents-in-law.

"Oh! But, sweetie!" River exclaimed.

"No, River. I know what you're thinking, but no, we can't."

"You're no fun!"

"What was she thinking?" Clara asked.

"Never you mind," Twelve told her.

Eleven looked back at Amy and Rory again.

"They're bound to be getting worried," he said as he turned to River.

"And I promised to take Clara to New China," Twelve added, about to lead Clara away.

"Did you?" The companion asked.

"Well, if I didn't I have now."

"Older Sweetie, I'll see you later," River said before leading Eleven away to make the goodbye easier for him. "Come on, my love."

Twelve watched them go sadly.

"You've done it again," Clara noticed.

"I've done what again?" He asked.

"Met yourself."

"Oh, shut up."

 

 

"Who was that?" Rory asked River once she and her husband got back to the park.

"The best man I've ever known," she smiled.


End file.
